verminfandomcom-20200214-history
Runner-Ups
Every champion has a runner-up that they tread upon to reach their new height. Sometimes they were the better vermin. Sometimes they were. Tournament Host and Vermin Fight Club Tournaments 1st Tournament *Shield Scorpion 2nd Tournament *Dark Dinoswordus MK3 3rd Tournament *Super Backintosh Boys 4th Tournament *Appeal's Appeal 5th Tournament *Titanbetes 6th Tournament (2v2) * The Skeletons **Atrocity **Conniptions Man The Returned 7th Tournament *Donutspill 8th Tournament *Wheelybot MKIII 9th Tournament (3v3) *Team Castle Defense **Barely-A-Paladin **Itchy King **Threesaparty 10th Tournament *Wargraav 11th Tournament (Back Alley Brawl) *Termeatnator 12th Tournament (Moralfags vs. Edgelords) *Team Sharpie N' Edgy **Marker of the Beast **Pavicious **Dark Dinodueldus MK3 **Shadowmister 13th Tournament *The Judge 14th Tournament *Vonderful Vermin Fighters 15th Tournament (2v2) *Team MAGA **Bad Hombre **Fighting Freedom 16th Tournament (3v3) *Team Deep Sea 2 **Reverse Mer-Maid **Ultra-Septapod **Lovecraft 17th Tournament (5v1 Kaiju) * Cancelled 18th Tournament (Halloween Special) * Treated Bracket Team ** Swordusabaddon ** Espino Del Noche ** Skull Skeeto ** Meatbag * The Red Beast 19th Tournament (Christmas Special) * these niggas will learn.jpg 20th Tournament (Mooks vs. Bursts) * N/A TH Burst Tournament (Bursts) * A Fucking Rock WarCraft/Hee-Host Tournaments WC Tournament 1 * T-00 MK. II -MOBILE FIGHTER- WC Tournament 2 * Synthia WC Tournament 3 *Bone Appetit WC Tournament 4 (2v2) *Team SPAAAAAAAACE **CLANG **Action Spaceship V3 WC Tournament 5 *Genocydra WC Tournament 6 *Rapitiddy WC Tournament 7 (3v3) * Metal Reptiles ** Metalgeardramon ** Berserex ** Saurmachine WC Tournament 8 * MC Frankhurt * Odieseeus * Barley-A-Paladin WC Tournament 9 * Nutfellow WC Tournament 10 * My Love WC Tournament 11 * Lil Commander Tank WC Tournament 12 (2v2) * Team Double Trouble ** Death Knight Scorpion ** Lancer Scorpion 19th Tournament (Christmas Special) * Snolossus WC Tournament 13 * Lepidopterror WC Tournament 14 * Fossault WC Tournament 15 * Ghastropod WC Tournament 16 (2v2) * Team Hellraisers ** Crystalline Chimera ** Declared Kilty WC Tournament 17 * to WC Tournament 18 (3v3) *Team Take Off **Blastcoin holder + bitrex **Crypto Keeper **Quadruple A WC Tournament 19 (3v3) *Team Genesis **Acebot mk2 **LocuStormer **Experimin MkIII WC Tournament 20 (Peanut Butter) *Flying stupid metal spiky flying skull PRIME WC Tournament 1 Redux *Sike-Out Sniper RPG Tournaments RPG Tournament 1 * The Nesslander RPG Mini-Mook Tournament 1 * Killer Jenny RPG Tournament 2 * THE ??? ULTIMATE RPG Tournament 3 (2v2) * Team Hostkiller ** Popest ** Creamsicle Carl 19th Tournament (Christmas Special) * Hallowking 21st Tournament (2v2) (Valentine's Day Special) * Team Light Up My Life ** Lawn Cena ** Flampkern Virulent Battle Tournaments Virulent Tournament 1 (2v2) * Team Sword in the Stone **Saking **Prismoid Virulent Tournament 2 (2v2) * Team Splinters ** Mace Scorpion ** Prima Stabbina Virulent Tournament 3 (4v1 Kaiju) * Team Backup Band ** WINNA WINNA ** C.R.O.W.N.E.D. ** Slash and the Spookies ** Modulossus Virulent Mook Tournament 1 * Wing-Ging 19th Tournament (Christmas Special) * Poundarosa 21st Tournament (2v2) (Valentine's Day Special) * Team Light Up My Life ** Lawn Cena ** Flampkern Virulent Tournament 4 (2v2) (Bursts) *Team Ex Superbosses **Skeletronus Satan mode **Punished Crocodemon Virulent Tournament 5 *TBA Flash Tournaments Flash Tournament 1 * The Same Fucking Bigass Scorpion, But In Red Flash Tournament 2 * The Profound Apprehender Flash Tournament 3 (Bursts) * Shooty Spider * Blojira 19th Tournament (Christmas Special) * trust nobody, not even your elf's elf on a shelf with a large amount of wealth's azelf counting in german up to the number elf Flash Tournament 4 *Fraudulent Dreamer Ace Tournaments Ace Tournament 1 * CompletED Ace Tournament 2 * Topinfernal Ace Tournament 3 * Librus Ace Tournament 4 * Ray Pierre 19th Tournament (Christmas Special) * Cherubell Ace Tournament 5 * Lez Badgal Ace Tournament 6 *MegaSaw Ace Tournament 7 * Chromeleon Ace Tournament 8 * TBA Dungeon Tournaments D-Host Tournament 1 (1v1v1) * Proto Nukeduke * Literally Unguessable Silhouette D-Host Tournament 2 (1v1v1) * Ms. Bumble * Abominable S.N.O * Unholy Defiance * Boxcerer D-Host Christmas Rumble (1v1v1v1v1) *Ace bracket D-Host Rumble 2 (1v1v1v1v1v1) *Zars D-Host Tournament 3 (2v2v2) * Team CPUties ** Scavunny ** L.o.V.V. MK3 * Team LiveALive Fighters ** Shinotron ** Frogint Duel Tournaments Duel Tournament 0 * Boodoo Duel Tournament 1 * Oo-Aa-Aa OFWMPRSLAHOAPCG Duel Tournament * Grandpa Verminheimer Duel Tournament 3 * Hearth of the Cards Duel Tournament 4 (2v2) * Team My Mom's Nintendo Characters ** Conceptual Borb ** Bio-Krakka Duel Tournament 5 (Summons) *Voltergeist *Thoudsant Septysea *Little Betsy *['AAAA◣vermiaゥぁゥぇOVrM4X▼♀u?'Ng'MKIV'']] *Disastrous Hope Duel Tournament 6 *Job Duel Tournament 7 (2v2) * Team Eldritch Flames ** American Gamibno ** Cyclotoncheir Gnaw Tournaments Gnaw Tournament 1 * Stat Blocks MK3 Gnaw Tournament 2 * Dog Mezzguidmi Gnaw Tournament 3 * Plague Ghaster Gnaw Tournament 4 *Mouline the Overpowdered Rouge Gnaw Tournament 5 * Elite Beat GBA Tournament 1 *Team Maniamls 2 **Monkaboom **Dickass Kobold Thief **Big Suze GBA Tournament 2 *Team Bad Times **Rick SANSchez **Vengeful Skeleton Chef **Anti-Fun Knight GBA Tournament 3 *Team Museum Masters **Pan Flute Fly **Mastroid **Toxiderm GBA Tournament 4 *Team Save the Princess **Sporgan le Fay **VYU-03-2 **Radical Redacted Radical Larry GBA Tournament 5 * TBA Eager Tournaments Eager Tournament 1 * Lamp (w/ holy light) Eager Tournament 2 (2v2) * Team Complex Demons ** Masterful Writing ** Judy, Mother of All Evil Eager Tournament 3 * Bellzebub the Returned Eager Tournament 4 (On-The-Fly) * Kaizombie Eager Tournament 5 (5v1 Kaiju) * TBA Munch Tournaments Munch Tournament 1 * Berser-EX Meat B-Eater Form Munch Tournament 2 * Beefcake D13 Tournaments D13 Tournament 1 *Alpha Subfish D13 Tournament 2 (3v3) * Team the Good the Bad and the Sleepy ** The Cooler Brotherpus ** Chaos Lord ** A Terrible Nightbear D13 Tournament 3 * Gause but with Haunds Instead of Wings D13 Tournament 4 (2v2) * Team Banana Splitz'n'Blitz ** Ayfoobun ** Kinobot D13 Tournament 5 * Pincerrest and Co. (Action Coin-Hopper, Hitkit, Serpeign, Budsy, Minisaur Alpha, Propeeller, Captillery) D13 Tournament 6 *Judge of the Verminkind D13 Tournament 7 (2v2) *Team Fun and Games **Rattlamia **Saturoid-32B D13 Tournament 8 *Brass Knuckle Barry D13 Tournament 9 *Ocean Sentinel D13 Tournament 10 *Anti Zeblanky Unit and Co. (Helmpillar, Sucklet, Shortberry, Problemchild, Goosey, Goku, Pangrollin) D13 Tournament 11 (2v2) *Team Patch Pals **Ghoublin **Pillowdin D13 Tournament 12 (Tag-team) * Commander Orbbit * Blubtub D13 Tournament 13 (3v3) (All-Star Special) * TBA TTS Tournaments Bloxxer Tournament * Playball TTS Tournament 1 *Curly's Fucking Pissed TTS Tournament 2 (2v1 Kaiju) * Team Bang Your Mom ** Lesyures Pontuzipost ** Geist King Boob Rumbles Vermin Rumble 1 *Muscleman Vermin Rumble 2 *Spaghettiny Vermin Rumble 3 * Prongles 3D Tournaments 3D Tournament 1 * Neetv 3D Tournament 2 * The Stone 3D Tournament 3 *Eichelgesicht 3D Tournament 4 *Attagnat Rotidon Tournaments Rotidon Tournament 1 *Mushall Wumpus Tournaments Wumpus Tournament 1 *Carolina Webber Wumpus Tournament 2 *Gorrila-Armed Dragon Wumpus Tournament 3 *Slutnoid Wumpus Tournament 4 (2v2) * Team Assembly Line 2 ** Minedroid ** Coil Wumpus Tournament 5 * TBA Coin Tournaments Coin Tournament 1 *Wife's Son-of-Blorf Coin Tournament 2 *My Ass Coin Tournament 3 *Team Muscle Slammas Deluxe **Wife's Son-of-Blorf **Alabama **Collabfornia **Blood Manosota **North Dakota **Montana James **Old'man Florida **Connecticutioner **Proto-Virginia **Ohayou **Tennisee **South Demonkota **Road Island **Racississippi **General Georgia **Carolina Coin Tournament 4 *The Truth Quickdraw Tournaments Quickdraw Tournament 1 *Emojii-sama Collaborative Tournaments 19th Tournament (Christmas Special) * Hallowking (RPG Bracket) * trust nobody, not even your elf's elf on a shelf with a large amount of wealth's azelf counting in german up to the number elf (Flash Bracket) * these niggas will learn.jpg (VFC Bracket) * Cherubell (Ace Bracket) * Snolossus (WC Bracket) * Poundarosa (VBH Bracket) 21st Tournament (2v2) (Valentine's Day Special) * Team Light Up My Life ** Lawn Cena ** Flampkern Surprise Easter Tournament (Easter/April Fool's Day Special) *Son of Blorf Misc. Tournaments 0th Tournament * Best Blast Mcfast Minicup Tournament * LEEEEEG PR Tournament * Tennisura Castle Tournament 1 * Sword Scorpion Castle Tournament 2 *Cancelled Oats Tournament * Motivational Lizard Shamrock Tournament *Totally Not Hitler Toaster Tournament * 10 Million Fireflies TK Tournament *Swordodinos Roll Tournament * Place Calle Gander IT Captain Tournament * Lil Rero Academia